Roses In Blood
by Lollipop456
Summary: Appaloosa-Takes place a few years after the film. Lucy Cole, Virgil's niece, comes to Appaloosa for a visit. There she meets and falls in love with Joe Whittfield. Yet, with the threat of Indians and a villain coming to town. Will the two stay together?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Uncle Virgil,_

_I know it's been awhile since I've written. Almost two months. How is Mr. Hitch? Last time I wrote, he was having a bout with scarlet fever. Well or unwell, let him know that he is in my prayers._

_I have good news, Uncle Virgil, I am coming to Appaloosa to visit. Ma and Pa have traveled to Kansas and feel I would be safer with you. There is alot of Indians in Kansas territory. I do hope that I will not be interfereing with you and Aunt Ally's lives. What with little Katherine just being born. It will be only be for four weeks, though. Give my love to Mr. Hitch, Miss Katie, Aunt Ally, and little Katherine. I do look forward to seeing all of you. I also look forward to meeting , seeing as though you write about him often._

_Your niece,_

_Lucy Cole_

Twenty-two-year-old Lucy Cole dressed herself in her traveling gown and bonnet. She got on the first stage coach out of Missouri and was on her way to Appaloosa. She had heard of the small town in letters that her Uncle Virgil had written her on ocassion. Of course, it seemed that her uncle didn't write as often as he used to. Lucy only figured it was because that Emma, Lucy's mom, dissaproved of Virgil's relationship with Lucy's Aunt Ally. Lucy didn't feel the same. She loved her Aunt Ally and her newborn cousin Katherine. The trip to Appaloosa would take two days, which gave Lucy plenty of time to rest. As she slept, Lucy was sudden awaken by sudden bump in the road. The stage coach suddenly stopped. Lucy smiled and waited for the door to open. As the door to the stage coach opened, Lucy hopped out and observed the small town. Which would be her home for a whole four weeks.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and saw her Uncle Virgil standing only a few feet away from her. Lucy ran up to Virgil and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Uncle Virgil, I've missed you! Are you still the Sheriff?"

"Not much crime to talk about, Lucy. Not since Brag's death."

"You're not going to retire are you, Uncle Virgil?"

"Of course not. As long as I can hold a gun. Then I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I'm glad. The world would be alot safer if you became President."

"President?"

"Well, at least you would be closer to me."

Virgil laughed and wrapped his arm around his niece and led her into the Sheriff office. Once inside, Lucy saw Everett Hitch, one of Virgil's marshalls and one of Lucy's dearest friends. She held a finger to her lips and then covered Everett's eyes.

"Welcome back, Lucy." Everett said.

Lucy uncovered Everett's eyes and then gave him a hug.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Might be the stage that I heard coming in. Or that strong perfume that you're wearing."

"You like it? Only cost two dollars. Pa bought it for me when he was on a trip."

"Why don't you two get reaquainted. I'll go get your bags, Lucy."

"All right, Uncle."

Virgil stepped outside to fetch Lucy's luggage while Lucy sat next to Everett. For awhile, they sat in silence.

"How is Miss Katie?" Lucy asked.

"She's fine. She misses you"

"I've missed her, and I've missed you."

"If you missed me then why didn't you come."

"Scarlet fever is contagious, Mr. Hitch. I did want to come but my Pa said I would get sick."

"I didn't want you to come for me. I wanted you to come for Katie. She needed a friend."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault."

Lucy reached over the table and took Everett's hand and then released it when Virgil reentered the office with Lucy's baggage.

"Lucy, I still say that the train would've been a better choice." Virgil said.

"Oh Uncle Virgil, I can't stand trains. All those people, and that dreadful whistle! I would've died while on board."

"Sheriff! Sheriff Cole!"

A young boy came running into the Sheriff office. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be Lucy's age.

"Calm down, Joe. What's going on?"

"At the hotel. Some drunkard is raising a fit."

"All right. We'll check it out. In the meanwhile...Joe, this is my niece Lucy. Talk to her. Get to know her a little."

"Yes, Sheriff."

Virgil and Everett left the Sheriff office. Joe and Lucy stared at each other, they seemed to be smitten with one another, but didn't want to show it.

"Your Uncle told me about you."

"He told me about you."

"Sorry about my eye. That damn drunkard threw a punch at me and-"

"Oh goodness. Let me help you."

Lucy ran to the pitcher and filled the basin with water. She dipped a cloth in the water and then went back to Joe. Carefully, she pressed the cloth against Joe's blackend eye.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I wish I could do more. The sting will probably only last for a day."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No. My Pa is. He lets me visit his clinic."

"I suppose you live in a big house."

"No. Pa only accepts money when its needed. Health is more important than wealth. That's what my family always says."

"I lost my family when I was little. My Ma and Pa died in a fire."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I got by. With some help by Mr. Brag."

"I can't believe that awful man took part in raising you."

"I'm not proud of it either. I thought I was like a son to him. I was more a hand than anything."

"I'm sure your parents would've been very proud of you. I mean, when you testified against Mr. Brag."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Anyway, your eye looks a bit better. Can you see me?"

"Clear as day."

"Good. Let me put this rag away and we can talk a bit more. I would love to hear about you."

"Miss Cole?"

"Yes, Mr. Whittfield?"

"Do you have a beau? Back in Missouri, I mean."

"No, Mr. Whittfield."


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the evening, Virgil took Lucy to the local hotel and got her settled in her room. It was small and did not have much. An oil lamp, a bed, a water closet, a wardrobe and bare walls. That was it.

"How do you like it?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Uncle Virgil. It just seems a bit bare."

"I knew you would say that. How about we move you to my house?"

"No. Uncle Virgil, Katherine was born not too long ago and you and Aunt Ally need some private time. I would only be a bother. Besides, the room may be bare, but it's lovely."

"You are so much like your mother. Growing up, she always placed me or your grandparents before herself."

"Well. In all honesty, I think I am nothing like her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I love Aunt Ally and I would never hate you for falling in love."

"Which is why you are the best niece I've ever had."

Virgil kissed Lucy on the cheek and gave her a warm hug.

"Get some rest, Lucy."

"I will, Uncle."

Virgil left the hotel room and Lucy unpacked her luggage. Afterwards, she bathed in the water closet and then went straight to bed. In the middle of the night, gunshots rang through the air and woke Lucy instantly. Panicked, Lucy dressed herself in her night robe and then ran downstairs. Joe was pacing the floors.

"Mr. Whittfield, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I woke up to get some fresh coffee and then I heard gunshots."

"Oh my. I need to get to my Uncle Virgil. I need to be sure he's okay."

"No, Miss Cole! I can't let you go out there. Not if someone has a gun."

"Gun or no gun, Mr. Whittfield. My Uncle is the Sheriff. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"All right. You stay here and I'll go get him."

Joe rushed from the hotel and left the frightened Lucy alone. Lucy waited for about an hour before Joe returned, panting and sweating.

"Thank heaven. Is my Uncle all right?"

"He and the Marshall are riding after the shooter. Is it all right if I sit down, Miss Cole?"

"Of course."

Joe sat down in an open chair and then Lucy saw it. Joe was bleeding. His whole shirt was stained in blood.

"Oh good Lord. Were you shot?"

"Almost. The shooter was shot and the bullet almost hit me. Thankfully, the blood just got on my shirt. I'm only resting because I ran all the way here."

"Why did you run? Surely you needed sometime to recover from the shock."

"I didn't have time. I was worried."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"About you, Miss Cole."

"About me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mr. Whittfield, I do understand your concern but I was just fine here."

"I'm sorry about the Sheriff and The Marshall."

"You shouldn't be. They'll be back soon. In the meanwhile, you should change out of that shirt."

"I will."

Joe went upstairs to change while Lucy decided to stay up and wait for Virgil and Everett's return. Lucy fell asleep in the hotel's lobby and she was woken up when a kiss was placed on her cheek. She looked up to see Virgil.

"Uncle Virgil, you're safe."

Lucy stood up and gave Virgil a hug and then kissed Everett on the cheek.

"You should be in bed, Lucy. I can't have my niece being som...som...Everett, can you help me find the word?"

"Somnolent?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, I'm not very tired. Not after my scare with Mr. Whittfield last night. Also, staying up and worrying about both of you."

"The shooter rode until the river crossing. We lost him after that."

"Do you think he'll be back, Uncle Virgil?"

"I hope not, Lucy. I hope not."

"I'll make you both some coffee."

Everett and Virgil sat down and Lucy went into the hotel kitchen. She carefully held the coffee beans in a pan over a lit fire and soon dumped them in a percolator and began to brew the coffee. After it was done, she poured three cups of coffee. One for her, Virgil, and Everett. She served them on a tray.

"Still the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Think that Whittfield is thirsty?"

"Oh Mr. Whittifeld. I've forgotten. I sent him to bed last night. I'll go wake him."

Lucy went upstairs and knocked on Joe's door. She creaked it open and saw Joe laying in bed.

"Mr. Whittfield?"

Joe did not respond. He was obviously sound asleep. Lucy giggled and removed Joe's boots and covered him with a blanket. Quietly, she left the room and allowed Joe to sleep some more.

"He's resting. I'd prefer not to wake him." Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

After having their coffee, Everett and Virgil left Lucy at the hotel alone. As Lucy sat on the hotel porch, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Joe.

"Did you have a nice rest, Mr. Whitfield?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Miss Cole." Joe said.

"I'm glad."

Lucy turned away from Joe and stared straight ahead. Knowing something was wrong with her, Joe drew a bit closer to Lucy.

"Are you all right?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I suppose. At least, I think I am."

"Is something the matter?"

"I suppose I'm still shaken by that shooter. How can anyone ride into Appaloosa and then ride out just as easily. I suppose I'm worried that next time that Uncle Virgil and Mr. Hitch choose to pursue him. Mr. Whitfield, what if they don't come back the next time?"

"Now you listen here. The Sheriff and The Marshall look over this city. They won't go getting themselves shot. Not now anyway. Besides, the Sheriff said if anything happened. He'd leave me in charge."

"You're right, Mr. Whitfield. I shouldn't worry. I know Uncle Virgil is old but he is capable of more than people would assume. Now, it's time for me to ask you questions."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, I've been wondering something for quite awhile now. I only worried that you would find it personal."

"I won't."

"If you knew that Mr. Bragg did wrong. If you knew he was capable of killing three men at one second. Why did you come to my Uncle? Why not stay safe?"

"I knew he had done wrong. I knew that if I didn't say something than more people would get hurt. I had to do something. Anything. That's why I went to the Sheriff and the Marshall."

"I see..."

"Sometimes I have nightmares about him. All I can hear is him calling me a liar. Makes me feel ill. Like somebody had torn into my stomach. I know it seems wrong but...I never had a father. Mr. Bragg did treat me like his son at some points. All I wanted was to be noticed. Is that so bad, Miss Cole?"

"No, not at all. Everybody wants to be loved, Mr. Whitfield. It's a pity that those who deserve the most fail to recieve it. People like you, especially. Besides, Mr. Brag was a fool. An inconsitient fool. You're a special man, Mr. Whitfield. Let nobody tell you different."

For a moment, all Lucy and Joe could do was stare at each other. Finally, Lucy blinked.

"We'd better get inside the hotel. It's freezing."

Lucy stepped inside the hotel, followed by Joe.

"Miss Cole can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Mr. Whitfield."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, Mr. Whitfield. You're a very good friend."

"No. I mean, do you..."

"Do I love you?"

When Joe nodded, Lucy sat down in a nearby chair and gestured for Joe to join her.

"I think there's been a mistake. I enjoy your company, Mr. Whitfield and I'm grateful for your comfort but...We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because we're different?"

"Yes."

"I guess you're right. There is a big difference between us. One that I can't help actually."

"What is it?"

"I can't buy your affection."

"What?"

"You're a Midas, Miss Cole! I'm nothing but the dirt at your feet."

"Mr. Whitfield, if you will listen-"

Before Lucy could finish, Joe stormed out of the hotel. That's when Lucy realized. She had lied. She had told a terrible lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Realizing that she had upset Joe more than she knew, Lucy decided to find Joe and apologize. She only made it out the hotel door before she saw Joe sitting on the front steps of the hotel.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Mr. Whittfield. I just don't think that we're compatible. We have so many differences."

"Do you think that helps my pain? I love you, Miss Cole. I thought that you loved me."

"I've only known you for a few weeks. How can you find true love so quickly?"

"I don't know. I just know that if I lost you....I wouldn't have a reason to live."

Lucy sighed and sat next to Joe on the steps. Although reluctant, Lucy slipped her hand into Joe's and faced him face-to-face.

"I do want to love you, Mr. Whittfield. I just don't know how. How can you love someone who is so different from you?"

Joe brought his hand to Lucy's cheek and gave a small smile.

"You can forget the differences. Miss Cole, I may not be rich and I may not have all the things that you do, but I love you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I don't know."

Lucy turned away from Joe, tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks. Joe wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and then pulled her close. Lucy grabbed onto Joe and hugged him tight. Soon, Lucy looked up and

slowly brought her lips to Joe's. After pulling apart from the brief kiss, both Joe and Lucy broke into a laugh.

"I guess you're my beau now." Lucy said.

"You're not angry, are you?"

"No. Actually, this is the happiest I've been in my entire life. I've made my own choice."

Joe smiled and grabbed Lucy into another kiss. For two minutes, the lovers had their lips pressed against the others. It was only when Virgil and Everett came across the street, that Joe and Lucy stopped their kiss.

"Lucy?" Virgil said.

"Hello, Uncle Virgil. Have you found that shooter yet?"

"No. I just came to collect Joe, it turns out that he has a bit of business across the road. Of course, it seems he's attending to other matters at the moment."

"I'd better see to this." Joe said.

As Joe stood up, he gave Lucy a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." Joe said.

"All right." Lucy said.

Joe walked away from Virgil, Everett, and Lucy. As soon as Joe was gone, Virgil turned to Lucy and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, Uncle Virgil. I'm sure my Ma and Pa will give me enough hell."

Lucy stood up and brushed the dust off the edge of dress. She then stepped back inside the hotel but Virgil would not let Lucy get away without an explanation.

"I left you alone with him for a few hours and all ready you have succeeded in kissing him and I'm pretty sure if we hadn't come along then you would taken him to your room and se...se...Everett, what's the word?"

"Seduced?" Everett said.

"It's not like that, Uncle Virgil. It's true that I've fallen in love with Joe but we wouldn't do anything to hurt you or my parents."

"I'm glad that you are happy, Lucy. I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Your parents left you in my charge. I can't write a telegram and say that you've been kissing Joe."

"Why not?"

"Because he's below your class. Even I know that."

"I would expect these words from a prejudice person, Uncle Virgil. I just never would expect these words from someone that I've idolized." Lucy said.

Lucy ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed in tears. She wanted to be with Joe now and she was truly happy. She just didn't know if could hurt the man who had practically raised her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Joe arrived back at the hotel, he saw that Lucy was not in the dining area or in the parlor. In an instant, Joe became confused and worried and wondered over to where Virgil was sitting.

"Sheriff, where's Lucy?" Joe asked.

"Upstairs. She hasn't come down for awhile." Virgil said.

"She's not sick, is she?" Joe asked.

"No. She's just crying. Like every female I've seen." Virgil said.

"Can I see her?"

"No Joe, I don't think that's such a-"

"Go on up, Joe. I think she's waiting for you." Everett chimed in.

"Thank you, Marshall."

Joe ran upstairs while Virgil gave Everett an arched eyebrow. Everett could only shrug his shoulders, and kept reading his paper. Joe entered Lucy's room and saw her laying in bed and sobbing into her pillow.

"Lucy, what happened?" Joe asked.

Lucy sat up and dried her tears and ran to hug Joe. As Joe held onto Lucy, Joe could feel Lucy's head burying into his shoulder. She still seemed extremely upset.

"Tell me what happened. Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, not physically, I mean. It's my Uncle Virgil. When you left, we had an argument because he didn't want me to see you. I got so angry and I yelled at him. I've never done that before. Uncle Virgil has looked

over me since I was a little girl. To hurt his feelings, would also seem ungrateful for all that he's done for me."

"You defended me?"

"Of course. As much as I love my Uncle, you mattered much more."

"I never expected any girl to be so defensive for my sake."

"Well, I'm glad to be the first."

"I think the Marshall and Sheriff are leaving soon. We'll be alone then."

"Well, I'm glad."

Joe leaned over and gave Lucy another kiss when they both heard a knock on the door. Lucy sighed and opened the door. Much to Lucy's dismay, it was Virgil.

"Is everything all right, Uncle Virgil?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering if you've seen Joe. He hasn't come down yet."

"I'm afraid I haven't, Uncle Virgil. Perhaps you should try the water closet."

"I will. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you for your concern."

"I think I should apologize for what I said before. I shouldn't stop you from loving someone, especially a nice fella like Mr. Whittfield. I should have more trust in you than your Ma and Pa ever will. I just wanted to

say that."

"Thank you, Uncle Virgil. I'll be down for supper."

Virgil nodded and went back downstairs. Lucy closed the door and locked it, she could feel Joe pressing his lips against her shoulder.

"It was my Uncle Virgil, he wanted to apologize for what he said."

"Did you accept the apology?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I did."

"I'm glad. I can see you need your family, more than I ever needed mine."

"Oh Joe, I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"You don't feel sorry for defending me, do you?"

"No, of course not. I just wish I hadn't said some of the things that I said."

"Sometimes people say things they shouldn't. Sometimes people do things that are terrible and cruel. It's called "mistakes," Lucy. Everyone makes them."

"I know, but sometimes mistakes are hard to forget."

"I can help you try to forget them."

Lucy slowly turned to Joe and he showered her with kisses. Pretty soon, they both found themselves laying ontop of each other in Lucy's bed. Joe began to remove Lucy's dress and corset, while Lucy began to re

remove Joe's shirt and remove his belt. They climbed under the blanket to cover themselves incase anyone were to walk in. The two shared quite a few hours of passion. By sunset, they were both asleep and

resting comfortably in Lucy's bed. Lucy rested herself against Joe's chest as she felt his fingers running through her hair and up and down her bare back.

"I'm late for supper." Lucy said.

"Lucy, have you ever thought about staying here?" Joe asked.

"You mean staying in Appaloosa with Uncle Virgil?"

"Yes."

Lucy sat up and pressed her legs up against her chest, and rested her chin on her knees. Joe sat up and kissed Lucy's bare back and shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I just don't want to be there when you have to leave." Joe said.

"If I could stay, Joe. If I could stay behind and be with you for the rest of my life, then I would, but my Ma and Pa need me."

"I need you to, Lucy."

"It's going to be so hard to leave you here. If only there was some way that I didn't have to go."

"There is. You could marry me."

"Joe, it's far too soon. Perhaps if we had a bit more time to get to know one another then-"

"We don't have time on our side, Lucy. You'll be leaving in two weeks."

"Joe, what do I say when my parents come to take me home?"

"Tell them, that you stay wherever your husband stays"

"You're right. I can tell them that."

"You mean you will marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, Joe Whittfield, I will be your wife."


	6. Chapter 6

Upon hearing Lucy's answer, Joe gave her a large kiss and hug.

"Now, I can't afford a ring." began Joe.

"It's all right. I don't need a ring. All I need is the promise that you'll be with me." said Lucy.

"Always." said Joe, giving Lucy another kiss.

"Lucy, get down here for your supper!" shouted Virgil from the bottom of the stairs.

Joe and Lucy broke into laughter and dressed each other as quickly as possible. Knowing that Virgil would panic if he saw Joe, Lucy snuck Joe out through her bedroom window. Afterwards, she went downstairs to join Virgil and Everett and Ally for dinner. Baby Katherine was being watched over by a good friend. As Lucy sat down to eat, she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Your cheeks are red." remarked Ally.

"Are they? I suppose it's the heat. I've kept my bedroom window closed."

"Your hands are shaking." said Everett.

Lucy looked down and saw she could barely keep a good grip on her silverware because her hands were quivering. After giving a nervous laugh, Lucy finally stopped herself from shaking.

"Maybe it's influenza. It travels fast in these parts." said Virgil.

"You are looking pale, Lucy." added Ally.

"Uncle Virgil, Aunt Ally. I'm fine. I'm just homesick."

"I reckon most people who are homesick have an unbuttoned blouse." chuckled Everett.

Lucy finally saw that the first two buttons of her blouse were undone, she quickly buttoned them back up and straightened her throat. Hoping that her Aunt and Uncle wouldn't say anything about it.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit flushed myself. I think I will step outside for some air." said Ally, rising from her spot at the table. "Come with me, Lucy. I could use some company."

Lucy nodded and followed Ally outside. Once outside of the hotel, there was an awkward silence between the Aunt and niece. Finally, Ally chose to spoke.

"Lucy, what happened?" Asked Ally.

"If I tell you, then you must swear to me that Uncle Virgil and will never know." said Lucy.

"I swear."

Lucy sighed. "Joe was in my room. We did sleep together and then he proposed to me. I accepted." she said.

"You're going to marry Joe?"

"Aunt Ally, I had no choice. When my Ma and Pa came to collect me, I knew they would try and seperate us. I couldn't let that happen."

"Well, I can't exactly speak against a rushed marriage. Me and your Uncle Virgil didn't even wait a week." said Ally

"Aunt Ally, I cannot be happy with Joe. Unless I have someone's blessing."

Ally sighed. "You have mine." she said.

Lucy hugged Ally and they both stepped back inside and finished their dinner. Later in the evening, after Virgil and Everett and Ally had left the hotel. Lucy went up to her room and changed into her nightgown. As she washed and dried her face, she felt a hand come to her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Virgil. Relieved, Lucy sighed.

"Uncle Virgil, I thought you had left." said Lucy.

"I need to speak to you, Lucy."

Lucy and Virgil sat down on the bed, Virgil took Lucy's hand. Lucy was beginning to worry that Virgil was about to tell her some upsetting news.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Uncle Virgil, you did nothing wrong-"

"I did. I tried to keep you away from Joe and I shouldn't have." said Virgil.

"It's all right. You were only looking over me. I see that now."

"It's not an excuse, though. In truth, I think I was a little jealous of Joe."

"Jealous?" repeated Lucy.

"Lucy, before you even met Joe, me and your Pa were the only men that you could count on. Then, when I saw you kissing Joe, I got upset. I was afraid of losing my niece to some convicted ranch hand."

"Uncle Virgil, Joe was never convicted of any crime. Besides, he could never steal me away. He doesn't own my heart. I do and there is enough room in it for all of my family. Including you."

Virgil nodded and gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead. As he stood to leave, he suddenly tripped and fell to the floor. Lucy helped him up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Virgil.

Virgil look down and saw that he had tripped over a shoe. A man's shoe. It didn't take him too long to recongize it.

"This is Joe's." said Virgil.

"Uncle Virgil, I can explain."

"He was in here with you this afternoon, wasn't he? You wouldn't let me in the room before and that was because he was here."

Lucy nodded and felt hot tears run down her face as Virgil tossed the shoe across the room and accidentally knocked a vase off the table.

"After I came to beg your forgiveness, I find out that you have slept with him!" yelled Virgil.

"There's more."

Virgil sighed and sat down on the bed, Lucy dried her tears and sat next to him.

"He proposed to me and I accepted. I'm going to marry Joe, Uncle Virgil."

For awhile, Virgil just sat and looked at Lucy. He then stood up.

"I don't give blessings to liars. Goodnight Lucy."

Virgil calmly left the room and Lucy threw herself down on the bed, sobbing. She suddenly heard something outside her window and went to see what the noise was. When she opened her window, she saw Joe.

"Joe, how did you get here?" asked Lucy.

"I climbed up the roof. I couldn't be away from you." said Joe, giving Lucy a kiss.

"I told my Uncle Virgil."

"Did he give his blessing?" asked Joe.

Lucy took a moment and then nodded. Joe smiled and gave her a hug. Sure, Lucy had lied. At this moment, Joe was the only one who would love her. She couldn't lose him to.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Lucy and Joe had everything ready for their wedding. On the day of the wedding, Lucy decided to get ready at the hotel with Ally's help. As Ally helped Lucy into her wedding gown, she could see that Lucy was quiet and distant.

"Are you all right?" asked Ally.

"Just nervous...and excited. Maybe I'm also a little sad." said Lucy.

"Why would you be sad? It's your wedding day."

"I know and I'm very happy about marrying Joe. I just wish Uncle Virgil was here."

"He needs time. Just wait for him to come around."

"He must hate me for going against him."

"He doesn't hate you, Lucy. He just thinks it's better to protect you from Joe, instead of allowing you near him."

"I love Joe, Aunt Ally. I want to be his wife and grow old with him. I want to have his children, and see our children have children."

"I know."

Ally gave Lucy a hug and then finished buttoning the wedding gown. She placed a chain of daises on top of her head, and then handed her bouquet of white roses. She turned Lucy towards a mirror so she could see herself.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Aunt Ally."

"Well, I suppose it's time to get you to the chapel."

Ally and Lucy left the hotel and headed for the church. They linked their arms together as the bridal march began to play. Together, arm in arm, they walked down the aisle. Lucy had never seen Joe look so handsome. He was dressed in a white shirt, with a black vest, wearing a pair of polished boots, and his hair combed to one side of his head. Lucy gave a large smile as she took Joe's arm, and he took her hand in return. Ally kissed Lucy on the cheek and then took her seat. Lucy and Joe faced the Reverend.

"We are gathered here in the site of God, to join Joseph Whitfield and Lucila Cole in holy matrimony. Will you two join hands?" said The Reverend.

Joe and Lucy faced each other and joined hands. Sensing that she was nervous; Joe squeezed Lucy's hands. Lucy looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Now Joe, I want you to repeat after me. I, Joseph."

"I, Joseph."

"Take you Lucila."

"Take you Lucila."

"To be my wife."

Joe let out a sigh and smiled." To be my wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

After Joe and Lucy recited their vows, they exchanged rings. Then, came the words that they both had been wanting to hear.

"I now pronounce you: man and wife. Joe, you may kiss your bride." said the Reverend.

It only took seconds before Joe began kissing Lucy. They walked out of the church, hand in hand, as they were showered with flower petals. Lucy tossed her bouquet in the air and Katie caught it, much to the dismay of Everett, who had planned to stay a bachelor for a long time.

Lucy and Joe headed for the hotel, where they would be spending their honeymoon and probably the first few months of their lives. It was going to take awhile before Joe was able to finish the house that he was building for him and Lucy. Later in the evening, Joe was laying in bed and waiting for Lucy to join him.

"I'm sorry about not being able to afford a decent honeymoon." said Joe.

"This is better, Joe, really. I cannot bare to stay in an unfamiliar city. Even if it were for a couple of days." said Lucy.

"Lucy, I have a question."

"What is it, honey?"

"Why didn't he come to the wedding?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your Uncle."

Lucy finally stepped out of the closet, wearing a rather short nightgown and an open robe. She sighed and laid next to Joe.

"I told you before: Katherine was sick and Uncle Virgil had to look over her."

"Then why didn't Mrs. Cole stay with her?"

"Let's not talk about that. It's our wedding night, we should celebrate."

Joe and Lucy shared a kiss, and Lucy rested against Joe's chest. Lucy slid her hand under the sheets and began to remove Joe's pants. Joe began to moan as he felt Lucy grab his penis, and felt her other hand running up and down his body. Their lips locked, as Lucy's hand still had a firm grip on Joe's penis. After a few more moments of kissing and seduction; the newlywed couple fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucy and Joe when they felt an incredible heat beating against their faces. It was the sun that was peeking through the curtains of the window. Lucy stretched and yawned as Joe kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Mrs. Whitfield." said Joe.

"I love the sound of that." said Lucy.

"So do I."

Lucy and Joe gave each other a kiss, and dressed each other. Joe went downstairs to find something for him and Lucy to eat for breakfast. He saw Virgil sitting and drinking a warm cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sheriff." said Joe.

"Morning, Joe."

"I've heard about your daughter, I hope she's doing better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hasn't Katherine been sick?"

"She's been doing fine. Sure she had a spell of smallpox but that was at least three months ago."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been with Lucy."

"Excuse me."

Virgil headed up the stairs, with Joe following close behind. Virgil knocked on the door leading to Lucy's room, and Lucy answered it.

Lucy gasped. "Uncle Virgil, what are you doing here?"

"I came to have a nice warm cup of coffee and to apologize for getting so angry with you when you told me that you were engaged to Joe."

"Lucy, you said he gave his blessing."

"Lucy, I want you to tell Joe that you can't marry him."

"I can't tell him that, Uncle Virgil."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too late. Our wedding was yesterday."

"Lucy, I'm not in the mood for games."

"It's not a game."

Lucy held up her hand and showed off her wedding ring, and then pointed to her wedding dress which was laying on the bed. Virgil said nothing and walked away, and Joe just stood in shock.

"You lied to me?"

"I didn't mean to, Joe. If I told you that he didn't give his blessing, then we wouldn't have been married. I couldn't let that happen, because I didn't want to lose you."

"Lucy, I'm here. You aren't going to lose me just because your Uncle doesn't approve of us."

Lucy smiled and hugged Joe, she looked over his shoulder and could see Virgil leaving the hotel. Part of her knew that it would best to go after him and explain everything, but she knew that he would never understand. She knew that he was exactly like her mother: a prejudice person, who thought that class was the most important thing.


End file.
